ttmafiafandomcom-20200214-history
M5: The Birdcage - Day 4
Votes *Kayma accuses Brickroad http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=834703&postcount=466 *Kayma accuses Nodal http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=834738&postcount=469 *Brickroad accuses shivam http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=834969&postcount=485 *shivam accuses Umby http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=834974&postcount=486 *Umby accuses Brickroad http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=835164&postcount=490 *Umby retracts accusation of Brickroad http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=835165&postcount=491 *Byron accuses Nodal http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=835431&postcount=503 *Kayma accuses Byron http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=835874&postcount=511 *Byron accuses fanboymaster http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=835928&postcount=514 *Mr. J accuses fanboymaster http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=835942&postcount=516 *fanboymaster accuses Mr. J http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=835953&postcount=517 *dwolfe accuses Byron http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=835961&postcount=518 *Mr. J accuses dwolfe http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=836006&postcount=525 *Umby accuses Martinet http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=836020&postcount=526 *Javex accuses shivam http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=836077&postcount=529 *Brickroad accuses dwolfe http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=836127&postcount=536 *Martinet accuses Umby http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=836140&postcount=538 *kaisel accuses Mr. J http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=836328&postcount=539 *Javex accuses Umby http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=836425&postcount=543 *Kayma accuses dwolfe http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=836472&postcount=545 *Nodal accuses fanboymaster http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=836583&postcount=551 *fanboymaster accuses dwolfe http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=836630&postcount=555 dwolfe is lynched and revealed as a Citizen. http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=836706&postcount=560 Final Vote Count http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=836698&postcount=559 Brickroad - 0 Kayma Umby Nodal - 0 Kayma Byron shivam - 0 Brickroad Javex Umby - 3 shivam Martinet Javex Byron - 1 Kayma dwolfe fanboymaster - 2 Byron Mr. J Nodal Mr. J - 1 fanboymaster kaisel Martinet - 1 Umby dwolfe - 4 Brickroad Kayma Mr. J fanboymaster Flavor Start of Day http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=834533&postcount=457 JohnB tossed and turned in his sleep. dtsunds hanging kept replaying in his mind, but it wasn't the hanging that robed him of rest. No, it was the scrolls laid out on the bar, and an inkling of suspicion. After an hour he gave up on sleep and slipped quietly up the stairs, prying open dtsund's door on the third floor. Bits of this and that were scattered everywhere from the earlier ransacking. Unlike shivam, JohnB was in no hurry to bring his findings to an angry lynch mob looking for justification. He took twenty on his search check. An hour later he sat in an overstuffed chair in the corner, a spellbook cleverly hidden below the floorboards spread open in his lap. The arcane script sprawled across each page largely escaped him, runes and symbols flooding his mind. He glanced back to the door, closed tight, then spoke a quick invocation. The runes and mystic symbols filling the pages shimmered and were replaced by clear and precise instructions as read magic took hold. Featherfall, Wall of Ice, Fireball, Teleport with Moderate Error. The book was potent, and in the back cover there was a second, short, scroll tucked away. Astral Projection, Prismat... Astral Projection?! Abandoning his physical body wasn't exactly the perfect means of escape... but it may work in a pinch to get some help. As he held the scroll and read aloud the runes boiled away from the parchment and his body settled into the well-worn chair, entering a state of suspended animation. A sky of strange stars and clouds greeted his astral form. He quickly darted from place to place, moving with the speed of thought. Tubular clouds blurred past him as he made his way across the void, searching. Hours of subjective time passed, but after an exhaustive mental effort he finds himself floating near a pool formed from pure, shimmering emerald color. Several figures with long flowing swords formed of a silvery liquid floated nearby. The nearest turned to him with a smile on his flat, gaunt face. "Looks like we scragged us a runner, told you this job would pay off" the lead githyanki slid forward effortlessly and slashed JohnB three times, opening deep cuts in his astral form and making his mind reel in pain. In a panic JohnB read the next spell on the the the scroll, and in a shabby room in another world the real scroll's mystic symbols burned away as their power was spent. A sphere of shimmering light engulfed two of the gith, blinding a third. One of the two braved the sphere and was hideously burned, driven insane and turned to stone all in an instant. Inertia carried what was left out and away from the pool, perhaps some future adventures in this plane might encounter a statue of a githyanki with a mad look in his eyes and most of his right hand burned off. But there were more, still. Ah, well, it was worth a shot. "At least I can't die while I'm ghosting." thought JohnB. Another gith appeared behind him, sending a shooting pain and sense of horror into JohnB, followed by nothing. The silver cord trailing behind him was sheared in two with a psychic scream. And in a shabby room in a corner of Sigil, torn off from the rest of the multiverse, JohnB's body took its last breath before his mind and soul were thrown screaming into the void. Later that night some jink exchanged hands in a shadowy corner of Sigil between powerful extra planar creatures and the githyanki mercenary captain. The astral plane was no means of escape, the high-ups among the fiends had seen to that. End of Day http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=836706&postcount=560 Light struggles to make its way into Sigil during the day, choked by smog and ash and haze. It failed sooner than the debate between, and they were left standing in the flickering torchlight and darkness at the gallow. When it was done dwolfe was, just narrowly, the favorite for death. Kayma placed the rope about his neck and tightened it. This night seemed different, everyone was outside, waiting in silence. dwolfe dropped. SNAP The wooden beam atop the leafless tree snapped in two and dwolfe fell to the ground, fleeing into the night with his hands still bound. Torches and... well, there weren't any pitchforks, you and the other sods couldn't really even make up a proper mob. Broken bottles, a heavy kitchen knife (taken from dwolfe before the hanging), chair-leg clubs. You scurry through the darkness, careful to avoid fanning out too far, fearing getting lost in the blinds. "Over here" Mr. J shouts, from somewhere. The group has him cornered in a alley. Brickroad takes an unwavering step forward, a knife in hand. The rest of the group stands back, fanboymaster blocking any egress down the the alley, and Brick makes quick work of him. "Don't think you can escape justice." And that's it. There's, again, no horrible shape shifting, no dissolving of the body into sulfur, no plumes of brimstone or unholy smoke, and nothing incriminating in his room. He may not have been the best cook in the city, but he wasn't a fiend, either. dwolfe was a citizen. What little light had managed to make its way through the gloom has long since failed. You're left in the dark, standing over the body, hoping to see another morning. Notable Events Brickroad claims Mercykiller http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=834712&postcount=467 Category:Phases